The Susuwatari God
by Elexi
Summary: Aidan is the new god of the Susuwatari, y'know, the soot balls :D This is his life as the new god and getting used to helping out Yubaba, meeting Zeniba, learning new things from Haku, stuff like that... Aidan is an oc and this is just my take on some parts of the movie... yeah...
1. Prologue

Most twins would easily say that they were born as who halves of a whole. My brother Logan and I are twins. We are definitely not halves. Even if we were, Logan would be the half with all the good things that people love about a person. I am the one who carries the bad traits so Logan can be amazing.

So when Logan and I died, and I was the one the gods chose to be a god, I was surprised.  
Then they told me what kind of god I would be, and it all made sense.  
So, for all you mortals who don't know it:  
I'm the God, of the soot yokai, the Susuwatari.  
But please, call me Aidan.

**A/N**  
**I have no idea if htmls work here ^^"**  
**Well, hi. **  
**Spirited away fans unite lol :D**

**Im not sure if this story idea has been taken or not...**


	2. Meet Kamaji

When Aidan woke up, he woke up to an extreme head ache. Once he recovered he looked around and found himself in a large room with beautiful paintings covering the walls. The floor had an intricate pattern and when Aidan looked up he was faced with an amazing ceiling, paintings of what seemed to be scenes of japanese mythology.

"Where am I?" Aidan said, even though he didn't see anyone in the room.

"Aidan Daishi."

Aidan turned around to see a tall man dressed exquisitely staring at him.

"From now on," the man said, "You are the God of Soot, ruler of the Susuwatari."

Then the man touched Aidan's forehead and the new Soot god blacked out.

"Urgh..." Aidan mumbled. Aidan opened his eyes to see a yellow-purple sky.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

A six armed man with groovy specs and a face load of facial hair loomed over Aidan.

Aidan got up and stared at the man. They were in a dark alleyway, one end leading to a busy street and another to a dead end full of rubbish.

"I don't know." Aidan replied quite pathetically.

"Well, I'm Kamaji, slave to the boilers of Yubaba's bath house. One that needs help carrying all this coal back to the boiler rooms." Kamaji said, handing a large bag of coal to Aidan.

The way Kamaji said "Yubaba" sent a shiver down Aidan's spine. This boiler man reminded Aidan of his high school gym teacher. She used to make him do extra work, justifying her cruel nature by saying it was in the name of good health.

Aidan took the bag anyway.

"Don't you have any help?" Aidan asked.

"No, not at the moment, which is why I am shamelessly asking you for it." Kamaji replied with a grin on his face.

Aidan sighed, carrying the heavy bag of coal over his shoulder the way he carried the heavy bag of baseball bats he we always given during baseball practise. Aidan never thought baseball was much fun.

"You a spirit?" Kamaji asked.

"Not really..." Even with the weird forehead-touching guy telling him who he was, he still wasn't exactly sure about his status in this world.

"So you're a God then."

"I guess."

Kamaji stopped for a moment and stared at the newly appointed god. Then, he smiled.

"Haha, you're the new Susuwatari god aren't you?" He said.

Aidan sighed again.

"Yes. Do many people know who I am?"

Kamaji began to laugh, which really unsettled Aidan, even more than the way he had easily accepted the presence of a six armed man as if it was a normal day to day occurrence.

"See for yourself." Kamaji laughed.

Only then did Aidan realise the many spirits that had their eyes on him, the god carrying a bag of coal like a slave.

"I may be old, but one of the things I would never have bought possible would be a god carrying coal for me."

"I'm not exactly sure how a god of soot is an amazing title."

Kamaji and Aidan joined an even busier street, full of different creatures that were most likely gods or spirits of the like. This street were lined with restaurants beginning to open.

Kamaji faced Aidan. "The Susuwatari are one of the most helpful yokai there are. They usually help me carry the coal, but recently they had gone a bit out of control. I think that's why you are here." Kamaji said while poking Aidan in the forehead with one of his arms.

"So the gods made me the god of these Susuwatari, so they don't misbehave? Great, now I'm just a coal babysitter."

Kamaji ignored the last comment and quickened his pace, urging Aidan to follow suit as they power walked across a bridge leading to a giant structure that belonged in a tourist attraction. The lamps at the base of the structure began to light up.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked, looking up at the building.

Kamaji sighed.

"The bath house is open for business."


End file.
